Strange yet Magical Events Part III
by LadySongbird16
Summary: It's time for another year in the Harry Potter universe for the Elementals. The stress is starting to get to them, and they're extremely homesick. However, a new kind of evil is about to threaten Harry. How can they aid their friend this time? Rated T for language. Everything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Letter**

It's the end of summer now and the Elementals have been going through it mostly like they did last summer. Some things have been different though. Samantha and Jimmy have started to distance themselves from the others a bit, they weren't completely ignoring the others of course, but they have been having a lot of private conversations. Samantha has also been showing less emotion than usual. Amelia has been exchanging letters with Percy for almost the whole summer now. Bethany has found it amusing to tease her about it, but after being told almost a million times to stop now by Chelsea she's been doing it a lot less lately. At this exact moment the Elementals were all outside on the beach. Jimmy and Samantha were sparring with each other while the others were sitting by the cave relaxing, with the exception of Chelsea who was in the water, swimming with arrow.

"Do you think they're upset with us?" Bethany asked.

"I don't think they're angry directly at us. I think they're just mad because we don't have the same opinions about Dumbledore as they do." Amelia stated.

"Let's just give them some time. They have to cool down eventually." Chelsea said coming out of the water.

"Look, I think you all have mail." Arrow said looking at the sky as the Elementals' snowy owl came flying toward the house. The owl dropped a letter and a copy of the daily prophet above Samantha's who caught both before opening the letter.

"You guys, come here." She called to the others.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"It's from the Dumbledore. Apparently Harry blew up his aunt, not blew up as in exploded, blew up as in like a balloon."

Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany looked up at the sky.

"Don't look up." Samantha said. "Anyway we need to meet up with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron before we go back to school. Hermione will be there and so will Ron and his family. I guess they are back from Egypt."

"I bet Percy will be there Amelia." Bethany teased.

"Bethany, shut up." Amelia replied.

"Come on, let's go pack." Samantha said.

So the Elementals returned to the house to pack up their trunks.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Here's the first chapter. Sorry this is a short chapter, DevilDragon8 and I really wanted to get right to work on the new story. Please follow this and read and review the first two stories. Disclaimer: I only own the OCS. See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron**

The Elementals headed to the cave to let the familiars know that they had to leave a little early.

"What's going on you guys?" Gollum asked.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"You're obviously not telling us something." Arrow stated.

"Is there some kind of danger?" Claw asked.

"No, Harry just got into a bit of trouble again. In fact, he blew up his uncle's sister." Amelia said.

"Blew her up?" Abhay asked.

"Like a balloon." Bethany added.

The familiars looked up at the sky.

"Don't look up. Seriously, she's not going to come this way." Samantha said.

"So where do you have meet up with him?" Skye asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, that's in London." Chelsea replied.

"So what do you want us to do?" Gollum asked.

"I think you guys should head over to Hogwarts a little early, people would recognize you in London, and there aren't any places to hide you there." Amelia replied.

"Okay, so we'll just see you guys at Hogwarts in a couple of days?" Claw asked.

"Yeah, we have to catch a train to London like now." Bethany replied.

"Okay, promise us you'll be careful." Arrow said.

"Don't worry, if worse comes to worse we'll just set Samantha on whoever comes our way." Bethany stated.

"Can I eat them?" Samantha deadpanned.

"If you really want to then yes you can." Chelsea replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

So the Elementals made it to the train station just a few miles away from their beach house a few minutes before the train to London was about to leave. They were sitting in a private cabin so they could have a conversation in their normal voices.

"Hey guys, look at what's on the front page of the Daily Prophet." Samantha said showing the others.

"Sirius Black, he escaped from Azkaban?" Bethany asked.

"It says that he's the first one to do it." Chelsea said.

"Do you think he's a danger to us?" Amelia asked.

"With all the people we've dealt with in this universe who knows? He could be innocent." Jimmy replied.

"Maybe he is; maybe there's a big secret in this whole story." Chelsea said.

"Who would keep a secret in a case that's this serious?" Bethany asked.

"Seriously Bethany, who are we to judge secret keepers when we're keeping some of the biggest secrets of our lives right now?" Samantha asked.

"What do you mean?" Bethany asked.

"Tell me you didn't just ask that." Samantha said.

"Yes I did." Bethany.

"In case you haven't realized Bethany this is the one of the only times we'll be able to talk like this for months." Samantha deadpanned.

"On top of that, we can't tell anyone where we're really from, or what our real last names are, or that we're descendants of Merlin." Chelsea added.

"I guess you're right." Bethany replied.

The train left a few seconds later. The Elementals were quiet for a few minutes until Amelia decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hey guys, do you remember when we got sorted?" She asked.

"Yeah, the sorting hat told all of us how much courage we all had, why?" Chelsea asked.

"The hat told Jimmy that he had a gift that not many possess." Amelia stated.

"Yeah, I remember that. I wonder what the hat meant." Chelsea replied.

Amelia, Bethany, and Chelsea all looked at Jimmy.

"I guess we can't hide anything from them anymore Samantha." Jimmy stated.

"You're right. You guys know all those extra training sessions that Jimmy and I had with Grandpa this summer?" Samantha asked.

"Yes." Chelsea replied.

"Well, they were mostly for me, I'm telepathic, I just discovered it this summer and Grandpa was teaching me how to control it." Jimmy stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Amelia asked.

"Grandpa told me I could bring one person to help me, so I chose Samantha." Jimmy replied.

"Why could you only bring one person?" Bethany asked.

"It's easier when you're not hearing a million thoughts at once." Samantha deadpanned.

"That is true. But still, why did you keep this from us?" Chelsea asked.

"We were kind of still mad about the whole Dumbledore thing." Jimmy replied.

"Well angry or not, we need to get along with each other. We're all we have left of home and I'd like to keep it that way as long as we're stuck in this world." Chelsea stated.

"I agree." Amelia replied.

"Hey guys, I think we're here." Bethany said as the train pulled into the station.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The walk to the Leaky Cauldron wasn't too long; in fact it was only ten minutes away from the train station. The Elementals tried to make small talk the whole way, but it manly tuned out to be about Jimmy's newly discovered power.

"So you can literally read our thoughts right now?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, you're thinking about all the theater performances you're missing since we've been here." Jimmy replied.

"Oh, what is Amelia thinking about; is it Percy?" Bethany teased.

"Bethany, what did I tell you about teasing Amelia about her relationship with Ron's brother?" Chelsea said in a motherly tone.

"They've only been exchanging letters Bethany. Still, I should probably have a talk with him." Jimmy stated.

"Jimmy, you're not our brother." Samantha replied.

"I'm close enough." Jimmy said.

"He's got a point." Chelsea said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals finally got to the Leaky Cauldron; they paid for their rooms asked where Harry's room is. They decided to go to their rooms first to put their trunks away.

"Hey, our books are already here, but how?" Bethany asked.

"How do you think?" Samantha said emotionlessly.

"Dumbledore." Chelsea and Amelia said in unison.

"So, shall we go find Harry?" Jimmy asked from the doorway of the girls' room.

"Jimmy, have you ever heard of knocking?" Chelsea asked.

"Very funny, but seriously should we go find Harry?" Jimmy asked again.

"Yeah, let's go surprise Harry." Bethany said cheerfully.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

So the Elementals made their way to Harry's room.

"Do you think we should wait until morning?" Chelsea asked.

"It's not that late, and he'll talk to us any time." Samantha replied.

So Bethany knocked on the door and in less than ten seconds the door opened and the Elementals were facing their good friend, Harry Potter.

"Harry!" The girls squealed before tackling him into a hug.

"Hey guys. When did you all get here?" Harry asked.

"About an hour ago, Dumbledore sent us a letter saying what happened." Amelia replied.

"Did she really blow up like a balloon?" Bethany asked.

"Yes but I didn't mean to, I just got so angry and next thing I knew she was floating away." Harry said.

The others went over to the window and looked at the sky.

"For the last time she's not… Oh forget it, look if you want." Samantha said.

"The minister told me earlier, she's been changed back to normal and doesn't remember anything." Harry whispered to Samantha.

"I think will let them figure that out on their own." Samantha whispered back.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey! This chapter is longer to make up for the shortness of the first chapter. Thanks again to my coauthors DevilDragon8 and Bethany. Please leave reviews, DevilDragon8 and I would like to hear some feedback. I'll also leave the address of DevilDragon8's deviant art page below. She has pictures of what our characters look like in the story. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dementors**

The next day Hermione and the Weasleys showed up. The Elementals were glad to see their friends again. Things did get annoying though. Hermione had her cat Crookshanks with her and Ron complained about him chasing his rat Scabbers. The Elementals told both of them that they didn't wish to get involved. Amelia went to go talk to Percy. Bethany saw this and thought it would be fun to go tease them.

"Amelia's got a boyfriend, Amelia's got a boyfriend!" Bethany sang.

"Bethany, shut up!" Amelia yelled.

"Amelia loves Percy, Amelia loves Percy!" Bethany continued. Only this time Fred and George joined her.

"Bethany, what did I say about the teasing?" Chelsea said trying to push her away.

"Amelia and Percy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come loves, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" All three sang. Bethany started making kissy faces at Amelia.

"Samantha, we can't get them to stop!" Chelsea yelled.

"I'm kind of busy here.' Samantha said from the table where she was playing Uno with Jimmy.

"Just come over here please, they're out of control!" Chelsea said.

"No, then Jimmy's going to look at my cards and cheat." Samantha yelled.

"Please, they won't stop!" Amelia yelled.

"Fine, I'll do it." Samantha said getting up from the table. "Frickin making me get up." She mumbled.

"Bethany." She said in a cross tone while glaring at said girl.

Bethany immediately got the message that Samantha was pissed and walked away. Fred and George however, were still going at it. So Samantha went up behind them and whacked both of them in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Fred asked.

"For teasing them." Samantha said before returning to the table to finish her game with Jimmy.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours later the Elementals, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were at the train station.

The train got crowded rather quickly, and everyone got delayed because Ron lost Scabbers until his mom found it and handed it to him just as the train was about to pull away.

"Still can't believe that you blew her up. Bloody brilliant!" Ron said as the eight Gryffindors continued to look for an empty cabin.

"It's not funny Ron." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, Harry was lucky not to be expelled." Samantha added.

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested." Harry stated.

The eight friends stopped at a cabin that they found a man, supposedly asleep in.

"Come on, everywhere else is full." Harry said.

The cabin was a little bit bigger than most of the other cabins, so everyone had a place to sit. Samantha, Jimmy, and Amelia sat on one side with Harry, and the mysterious man; Chelsea and Bethany sat on the other side next to Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder who he is." Jimmy stated.

"Professor R.J. Lupin." Hermione replied.

"How is it that she knows everything?" Ron asked.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald." Hermione replied.

"Do you suppose he's really asleep?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chelsea asked.

"I need to tell you something." Harry replied closing the door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wait, so Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" Amelia asked.

"You don't really think he'll succeed, do you?" Bethany asked.

"Of course not. Except, no one's escaped from Azkaban before, and he's one of the most dangerous prisoners that was held there." Ron replied.

"Thanks Ron." Harry said sarcastically.

Suddenly the train started to slow down before coming to a complete stop.

"Why've we stopped? We can't be there yet. Hermione said.

"I don't know. Maybe we've broken down." Harry replied before opening the door and looking down the halls outside the compartment. Many other students were doing the same thing. Suddenly the lights in the train went off. The train started to rock causing Harry to fall back into the seat and the door to slam closed again.

"There's something moving out there." Ron said looking out the window.

All of a sudden the water bottle sitting on the window began to freeze, and the window began to frost up. It was so cold that everyone was beginning to see their own breath. Samantha, Amelia, Bethany, and Jimmy all looked at Chelsea who just shook her head.

_"Yeah like I'd really be doing this now. I do have some control." Chelsea thought._

The train rocked again, making an even louder thud than before.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

Suddenly a tall hooded figure was standing outside the door to the eight friends' cabin. It moved it long bony fingers without touching the door, and it slowly slid open.

Everyone looked in fright and shock as the sinister looking figure floated into the cabin.

First it looked at Samantha and began to float toward her. Samantha had to act quickly, realizing no one was looking she produced a small ball of fire in her hand. It must have scared the creature because it backed away from her and went over towards Harry. The Elementals were not sure what was happening next but it went over to Harry. Next thing they knew Professor Lupin was up, a white light illuminated from his wand and the figure was backing away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later Harry woke up. The Elementals were really worried when he fainted, but Professor Lupin assured them that he would be okay when he woke up.

"Are you all right Harry?" Bethany asked.

"What happened?" Harry responded.

"Here eat, it will help." Lupin said handing Harry a piece of chocolate.

"What was that thing?" Amelia asked looking at Lupin.

"A dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it was searching the train for Sirius Black. It's gone now though. Now if you excuse me I need to have a word with the driver." Lupin said before leaving.

"So what exactly happened?" Harry asked.

"Well we sort of thought you were having a fit or something." Ron replied.

"At least that's what it looked like." Chelsea added.

"Did any of you… you know, faint?" Harry asked.

"No, but I felt like I'd never be happy again." Jimmy replied.

"There was somebody screaming, a woman." Harry stated.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Nobody screamed Harry." Hermione replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the train arrived everything seemed to just fly by until it was time the feast to start. Only Dumbledore said that he some announcements to make. The first one being that Professor Lupin was going to be the new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts.

"Of course, that's why he had to give you the chocolate Harry." Hermione said.

"Potter, is it true you fainted?" Malfoy whispered from the Slytherin table.

Samantha gave him an evil glare.

"Get him during the feast." Chelsea whispered.

The rest of the announcements were even more shocking. Hagrid was going to be new Care of Magical Creatures professor, which made the entire Gryffindor table to erupt with applause. Finally there was the announcement about Hogwarts playing host to the dementors until Sirius Black is discovered. After that the feast went on as it usually did, only this time Samantha flung pudding over in the direction of the Slytherin table and it landed right on Malfoy's face, causing almost the entire Gryffindor table to burst into laughter.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that night the girls were sitting in the common room in their pajamas playing Uno. Jimmy had gone up to the boys' dorm a while ago. They didn't know what they were doing up there but there was a lot of noise.

A few minutes later Jimmy came down in his pajamas.

"Hey Jimmy, what brings you down here?" Bethany asked.

"The guys were eating those weird jelly beans that make you make animal noises. It was getting kind of annoying. So what are you girls playing?" Jimmy asked.

"Uno." Samantha replied.

"Can I play too?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." Amelia replied.

It was going to be a long year.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey! Here's chapter 3. DevilDragon8, Bethany, and I were hanging out today we really wanted to put up a new chapter. Pleease read and review. We really want some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Buckbeak and Boggarts**

The next day was the first day of classes. The Elementals, minus Samantha were heading to Divination class with Harry and Ron. Samantha convinced Dumbledore to let her not take divination so she could spend extra time training with Grandpa.

"So where exactly is Samantha?" Ron asked.

"Well, Dumbledore asked her to do something things around the castle grounds; she's getting credit for it." Amelia replied.

"Does anyone know where Hermione is?" Harry asked.

"No, she was already gone by the time the rest of us finished getting ready for class. It was rather strange." Bethany replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

So Harry, Ron, and the four elementals made their way to divination class were they met Professor Trelawney, a middle-aged woman with thick bushy hair and thick round glasses. She gave each of the students a tea cup and said that they would be reading tea leaves to try and predict the future.

"What nonsense." The Elementals heard a familiar and unexpected voice say.

They all looked to see Hermione sitting in between Harry and Ron.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked.

Me, I've been here the whole time." Hermione stated.

Professor Trelawney told everyone to exchange tea cups after asking Neville if his grandmother was okay she went over to Ron, nearly scaring him when she asked him he was in the beyond.

"Sure. Well, Harry's got sort of a wonky cross that's a child in suffering, and that there can be the sun for happiness. So, you're going to suffer, but you're going to happy about it?" Ron stated in a confused tone.

"Give me the cup." Professor Trelawney said.

When Ron handed her the cup and she almost immediately dropped the cup and backed away in fear.

"My dear boy, you have the Grimm." Professor Trelawney said fearfully.

"The grin, what's the grin?" Seamus asked.

"Not, the grin you idiot, the Grimm, taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it's among one of the darkest omens in our world; it's an omen of death." A fellow Gryffindor student read from the textbook.

"If Samantha were here, I'm pretty sure she'd say that she has a bad feeling about this." Jimmy whispered to Bethany.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Elementals, along with the trio were walking to Hagrid's hut for their first Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Do you think that the Grimm has anything to do with Sirius Black?" Ron asked.

"Who knows, with the way things have gone these past two years it could be anything." Chelsea stated.

"Honestly, I think it's all ridiculous. Now Ancient Ruins, that's an interesting class." Hermione said.

"How many classes are you taking this year?" Ron asked.

"A few more than you all are taking." Hermione replied.

"Wait, Ancient Ruins is at the same time as Divination. You'd have to in two places at once." Ron stated.

"Honestly Ron, how could anyone possibly be in two places at once?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Who know, anything could be possible with magic at this point." Bethany whispered to Amelia who nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys." Samantha yelled from the opposite direction before catching up with everyone just in front of Hagrid's hut.

"Hey Samantha, so what did Dumbledore have you do today?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he had me do some of Hagrid's work so he could prepare for the first class." Samantha fibbed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hagrid led the class into the forest and told them to open their books to page 49. Unexpectedly, the book attacked Neville and tore at his cloak.

"Are you okay Neville?" Chelsea asked, helping the klutzy Gryffindor back up on his feet.

"I'm okay." Neville said before the book attacked him again. Chelsea was a little bit frightened by the book at this point so she ran to catch up with the others.

"I think they're funny." Hermione deadpanned.

"Yes they are. This place has really gone to the dogs. Wait until my father finds out that Dumbledore has this oaf teaching." Malfoy said bitterly.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry commanded.

Malfoy just smirked before deciding to have himself a laugh.

"Dementor, dementor!" Malfoy yelled pointing ahead.

Everybody looked, but Malfoy and his cronies just laughed before pulling their cloaks over their heads and mockingly making moaning noises. Hermione pulled Harry away from the scene, and Jimmy and Chelsea had to hold Samantha back from attacking Malfoy. After that little fiasco Hagrid introduced the class to Buckbeak, a hipogriff.

"He's beautiful." Chelsea whispered to Samantha who nodded in agreement.

Hagrid asked who would like to come up and say hello, and everyone backed away except Harry. So Harry went up and bowed to the hipogriff, but Buckbeak started lifting his front legs and screeching. Hagrid told Harry to back off, but while he was backing up he stepped on a twig. Instead of moving toward Harry however, Buckbeak bowed back. Pleased with his success Hagrid told Harry he could go pet the hipogriff. Malfoy came up to the front with an apple, obviously expecting Harry to get hurt and it to be a show. Samantha took the apple and threw in the other direction before giving him a sinister smirk before walking away. After Harry successfully pet Buckbeak Hagrid put Harry on the hippogriff and they flew off.

"That looks hard." Amelia commented.

"It can't be more difficult than riding a dragon." Samantha replied.

After Harry came back everyone cheered. Malfoy, being the stupid idiot he is decided to insult Buckbeak, and got scratched as a consequence. So Hagrid dismissed class to take Malfoy to the hospital wing.

"I think I like Buckbeak." Jimmy commented.

"Yeah I definitely do too." Bethany replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Everyone was sitting in the Great Hall chatting, studying, or reading. The Elementals, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching Draco being doted by one of his cronies, Pansy Parkinson.

"What a cocky idiot." Chelsea stated.

"From what I heard, Draco's father is furious." Hermione stated.

"I could go scare him again." Samantha replied.

"Normally I wouldn't mind that Samantha, but for the sake of Hagrid keeping his job I'd advise against it, for now." Amelia said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"He's been sited, he's been sited." Seamus yelled running into the Great Hall with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Who?" Jimmy asked.

"Sirius Black." Seamus replied dropping the paper down on the table.

"Devon, that's not far from here." Hermione said.

"You don't think he'll come here, with the dementors everywhere?" Neville asked.

"Dementors, he's gotten by them once before. Who's to say he won't do it again?" Seamus replied.

"That's right, Black can be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke." A random Gryffindor student stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day the Elementals headed to Defense against the Dark Arts. Once they got there they were surprised to see a wardrobe in the middle of the classroom. Professor Lupin asked the class if they knew what was in it. Seamus responded by saying it was a boggart. Lupin said that was correct and asked if anyone could tell him what a boggart looks like.

"No one knows. Boggarts are shape-shifters, they take the form of whatever a person fears the most." Hermione stated.

"When did she get here? Did you see her?" Ron asked the Elementals. They just shook their heads.

Professor Lupin had everyone say the spell "Riddikulus" twice. Then he called on the Neville and asked him what he feared most. Oddly enough, it turned out to be Professor Snape. So when the boggart stepped out of the wardrobe in the form of Snape, Neville cast the spell and Snape was wearing old lady clothes, which made the entire class burst into laughter. After that Professor Lupin told everyone line up and find someone that shares the same fear as them if they can. Hermione and Amelia went behind Harry while Ron paired up with Bethany, Samantha with Jimmy, and Chelsea with Pavarti Patil. Bethany and Ron were first and a giant black widow spider appeared.

"Riddikulus." Both Gryffindors said waving their wands, causing the giant spider to now have roller blades and slip and slide everywhere.

Samantha and Jimmy walked up together next but for some reason the boggart had trouble shifting, yet it got closer to Samantha and Jimmy.

"Dude, personal space." Jimmy said to the struggling boggart.

The Boggart just slowly backed away from the two Gryffindors.

"Alright, why don't we just have the next two go." Professor Lupin said.

So Chelsea and Pavarti stepped up and the boggart turned into a giant snake.

"Riddikulus." They both said, and with that the snake turned into a giant jack-in-the-box.

Harry was next, and the Elementals had a feeling they already knew what it was going to transform into. Sadly they were right, the boggart shifted into a dementor, but before Harry could do anything Professor Lupin stepped in front of him and the dementor turned into the full moon. Professor Lupin used the spell to turn it into a balloon before banishing the boggart back into the wardrobe. He then dismissed class, much to everyone's complaints.

"So what are you guys afraid of? You have to be afraid of something." Amelia said.

"Shots." Samantha replied.

"Clowns." Jimmy said.

"You guys confused it on purpose, didn't you?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, we sure did." Samantha deadpanned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later it was time for the first trip to Hogsmeade. The Elementals weren't too excited about them, but Dumbledore signed their permission slips, since they had no guardians in this world. They were disappointed to discover that Harry could not go because his permission slip wasn't signed.

"Guys, I have a plan." Samantha stated to the others. "I think we should take turns staying here with Harry during every visit to Hogsmeade. I really don't think he should be here alone."

"Alright, I'll stay with him first then." Chelsea volunteered.

"Just go on you guys, I'll see you later." Harry said to Ron, Hermione, and them.

"Actually Harry, I think I'll stay here and keep you company. I don't feel like going today anyway." Chelsea replied.

"None of you have to stay here with me." Harry said.

"You're not talking me out of this Harry. Go on guys, we'll see you later." Chelsea said to the others.

So the rest of the Elementals left with Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Chelsea went back toward the castle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey! I decided to use a little less dialogue in this chapter; I felt like I wasn't describing the situations enough. Thanks again to my coauthors DevilDragon8 and Bethany for helping me come up with all the ideas. Please write reviews. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 :Where's the Fat Lady**

So Chelsea stayed at the school with Harry while the others went to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. The two friends were currently standing on the bridge with Professor Lupin.

"You know, you really didn't have to stay with me." Harry said to Chelsea.

"Samantha's word is law. We're taking shifts; I really didn't want to go today any way." Chelsea replied.

"I think it's very generous of you and your cousins to make such an offer. It shows how much you all treasure your friendship." Professor Lupin stated.

"Thank you Professor." Chelsea replied.

"Professor, I wanted to ask you something." Harry said.

"You wanted to know why I stopped you from facing that boggart the other day in class. I could have sworn when you stepped up that it would take the form of Lord Voldemort." Professor Lupin stated.

"I did think of Voldemort at first, but then I thought about that night on the train when you stopped the dementor." Harry replied.

"Dementors are like fear itself Harry. They feed on every little happy thought until a person is left with nothing but his worst memories. Now you Harry have seen a lot of darkness in your life; you've known a lot of sadness." Lupin stated.

"That night I heard a woman screaming. It was my mother wasn't it?" Harry asked.

"You know Harry the first time I recognized you it wasn't because of your scar, it was because of your eyes. They're your mother, Lily's." Lupin stated.

"I remember your mother; she was exceptionally kind and a dear friend. She was there to comfort me during a time when nobody else could. I believe that you have made some friends like that as well. " Lupin stated looking a Chelsea, who just gave an appreciative smile. "Your father James on the other hand, he had shall we say, a talent for trouble. A talent, which it is rumored he passed to you."

Harry and Chelsea could only smile at that comment.

"_Well we do help with that." Chelsea thought._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few hours later everyone returned from Hogsmeade. Harry and Chelsea listened to Ron go on about all the shops that the others got to go to.

"What did you guys think of Hogsmeade?" Chelsea asked the other Elementals.

"It wasn't anything special." Samantha deadpanned.

"What's taking so long up there?" Amelia asked noticing the large crowd of people in front of them.

"Probably Neville forgot the password again." Ron replied.

"Hey!" Neville yelled. Apparently he was right behind them.

Ginny ran down the stairs toward the eight Gryffindors.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone." Ginny stated.

"Oh no!" Bethany exclaimed as everyone looked at the torn portrait.

"Serves her right; she was a bloody awful singer." Ron commented.

"That's not funny Ron." Hermione replied.

Soon after that Dumbledore arrived with Filch. He said that they needed to round up the ghosts and fine the Fat Lady, but Mr. Filch pointed to where he saw the Fat Lady. Almost immediately every student was running in the direction of the portrait where she was hiding.

"My dear lady, who did this to you?" Dumbeldore asked.

"Eyes like the devil he had, and a soul just as black as them. It's him headmaster, the one they all joke about, he's here, somewhere in the castle, Sirius Black." The Fat Lady cried.

After hearing this Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors straight to the Great Hall.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The entire Gryffindor house was lying in the Great Hall, most of them asleep. The Elementals however, could not sleep after all that happened today. So they were just listening to Dumbledore chat with some of the professors about how the search of the castle went. They heard Snape say something about one of the professors possibly assisting Black.

"_Who would do that though?" Amelia thought._

By the time Dumbledore reached where Harry and the Elementals were lying Snape was asking if Harry should be warned. Dumbledore said maybe but for now to let him sleep.

"In dreams we enter a world that's entirely ours. We can climb the highest mountain, or swim in the deepest ocean." Dumbledore said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

The next day everyone was sitting in Defense against the Dark Arts class waiting for Professor Lupin to arrive. Instead of Lupin however, the class was greeted by Professor Snape storming into the class room, pulling down all the window shades with his wand, and telling the class to open their books to page 394.

"Excuse me sir, where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"You're beloved professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the moment Mr. Potter. Turn to page 394.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked as Snape magically made his book flip to page 394.

"But sir, we've just started discussing red caps and ghouls." Hermione said from next to Harry.

"When did she get here?" Ron asked.

Snape asked if anyone could tell the difference between an animagus and a werewolf. Hermione raised her hand, but like most times, Snape ignored her.

"Please sir, an animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animals, a werewolf has no choice. With each full moon he transforms and completely forgets who he is. He'd kill his own best friend if he could. Furthermore, the werewolf only answers to the call of its own kind." Hermione explained.

Malfoy howled just to mock Hermione.

"_That was the worst werewolf impression I ever heard." Samantha thought._

After that Snape deducted points from Gryffindor because Hermione spoke out of term. Then he gave the class a two parchment assignment on the werewolf.

"But sir, it's quidditch tomorrow." Harry stated.

"Then you and Miss Samantha better take good care tomorrow Mr. Potter, loss of limb will not excuse,…. page 394." Snape replied. With that Snape went back the lesson.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hello again. DevilDragon8 and I are trying to get as many chapters up as possible by Sunday, so expect a new chapter soon. Please write reviews. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Quidditch and the Map**

**Dedicated to my coauthors DevilDragon8 and Bethany.**

The next day the Elementals, minus Samantha who was on the field, where sitting in the stands of the quidditch pitch. The weather outside was horrible; it made many of them think why Dumbledore would allow them to play in this weather. Regardless of the weather though, they were still cheering for Samantha and Harry.

Samantha absolutely hated this, sure she loved playing quidditch, but this weather was making it difficult to see the quaffle and the other chasers. She just nearly avoided having a collision with Katie Bell, whose broomstick was struck by lightning. She tried as hard as she could to score another goal, until she realized Harry was flying all the way up into the storm clouds. Out of instinct she followed him once he was completely out of sight. When she finally caught up to him she realized that he and Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, where chasing after the snitch. Unfortunately Cedric was struck by lightning and fell off his broom. Samantha realized the air around them was starting to get colder because her broom was starting to freeze. She looked ahead and noticed that Dementors were everywhere.

"Harry, we need to go back." She yelled to him.

But a dementor appeared out of nowhere and started sucking the life out of Harry, and he fell of his broom.

"Harry!" Samantha yelled as she flew down to catch up with his falling form, dodging dementors all the way. She tried to start a fire, but with the weather and her exhaustion the flame was not big enough to scare even one dementor, let alone so many. Right as she caught up with Harry a dementor flew right in front of her and sucked out half of her strength. She ended up losing grip of her broom and the last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was falling.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Do you think they're okay?" Samantha heard Ron's voice ask.

"What do you think Ron, they both fell over a hundred feet." Fred's voice replied.

"Come on Ron, let's push you off the astronomy tower and see how you look after." George voice says.

"I'd like to see that." Samantha said with a smile before opening her eyes.

"He'd probably look a lot better than he does know." Harry added before doing the exact same thing.

"How do you guys feel?" Chelsea asked.

"All right I guess." Samantha replied.

"You both gave us quite a scare." Fred stated.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You both fell off your broomsticks." Hermione replied.

"No, I meant the match, who won?" Harry asked.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Nobody blames you two. The dementors weren't supposed to come within the castle grounds. Dumbledore was furious; as soon as he saved you two he sent them off." Hermione stated.

"There's something else Harry. When you fell, your broomstick sort of crashed into the Whomping Willow." Ron said ruefully showing the broken broom. "Well you can guess the rest."

"Samantha, I'm afraid to say that yours did the exact same thing." Amelia said showing her the other broken Nimbus 2000.

After a while everyone decided that it was time to leave.

"You girls go ahead; I'm going to talk to Samantha a little longer." Jimmy said.

Amelia, Bethany, Chelsea, the Weasley twins, and Percy were the last ones heading for the door, when Samantha decided that she and Jimmy had to do something.

"Hey Percy." Samantha called.

Said Head Boy turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Come here." Samantha said.

Percy gave her another questioning look.

"Come on, I'm sitting in a hospital bed. What could I possibly do? Come here, we just want to talk to you." Samantha stated.

"Uh-oh Perce, I think you're about to get the talk from the possible future in-laws." Fred said laughing as he walked away.

"At least I have a girlfriend." Percy yelled back.

So Percy went over and reluctantly sat by Samantha's bedside on the opposite side of Jimmy.

"So, what do you two want to talk to me about?" Percy asked.

"We understand that you've taken a liking to Amelia." Jimmy stated.

"How did you figure that out?" Percy asked.

"You wrote to each other all summer, you talk to each other whatever chance you get, and you just called her your girlfriend." Jimmy replied.

"That aside, we like you and everything; but if you hurt her, we hurt you." Samantha threatened.

"Are we unclear in any way?" Jimmy asked seriously.

"No." Percy replied.

"Alright, you can go then." Samantha replied.

Percy practically ran out of the hospital wing. When he was gone Samantha heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Samantha." The voice in the bed next to her greeted.

Samantha turned to see fellow chaser and teammate in the bed next to her. She almost forgot that she nearly had a collision with Katie earlier.

"Oh, hey Katie. How are you feeling?" Samantha asked.

"Better, you and Harry definitely had it worse than me." Katie replied.

"Some game huh?"Samantha asked.

"Yeah. Hey, speaking of games do you think the Holyhead Harpies have a chance this week?" Katie asked.

"I think they can get a win or two with the way their chasers are moving." Samantha replied.

"Oh yeah, Jimmy, this is Katie Bell, she's a year ahead of us." Samantha said introducing him to her teammate.

"Hi Jimmy, it's nice to meet you." Katie said.

"Likewise." Jimmy replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Two months went by and Christmas was slowly approaching. Today was another trip to Hogsmeade, and it was Samantha's turn to stay with Harry. She and Harry were currently standing in the clock tower, watching other students move around in the snow below.

"You know, you could have gone with them Samantha." Harry stated.

"As Chelsea said two months ago Harry, my word is law whether I like it or not. Besides I really didn't want to go in the snow." Samantha replied. "You really want to get out of here, don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

So the two went to get Harry's invisibility cloak and started walking through the court yard.

"Samantha?" Harry said.

"Yeah." Samantha replied.

"What did you mean by whether you like it or not?" Harry asked.

"I really don't like the fact that I'm the leader sometimes. I don't like making decisions, but when push comes to shove I can." Samantha stated.

"Why do you have to be the leader?" Harry asked.

"Well, Amelia is the smartest, but she thinks too much with her head and not enough with her heart, and she doesn't really trust her instincts. Jimmy can be protective of us all, but he doesn't think ahead. Bethany comes up with almost a million options, so she has a hard time making decisions. Chelsea is very motherly to all of us, but that makes it difficult for her to make tough decisions." Samantha explained.

Suddenly the two friends felt someone grabbing them; they realized it was Fred and George.

"Clever you two." Fred said.

"But not clever enough." George added.

"Let us go you jokesters." Samantha complained.

"Guys, come on, we're trying to get to Hogsmeade." Harry stated.

"We know." Fred replied.

"We know a better way." George added.

The twins dragged the two into one of the deserted corridors of the castle and pulled the cloak off of them before placing a parchment in Harry's hand.

"What's this rubbish?" Harry asked.

The twins just laughed.

"What's this rubbish he says, that there is the key to our success. George if you would." Fred said looking at his twin.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George said before tapping the parchment with his wand.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Maurder's Map." Harry said reading the words that magically appeared.

"Sweet." Samantha said.

"It helped us a lot." George stated.

"But we have decided that your needs are greater." George added.

"Wait, is that Dumbledore?" Harry said looking at the now open map which was showing Hogwarts.

"In his study, pacing, he does that a lot." Fred stated.

"So this map shows everything?" Samantha asked.

"Everything, everyone, what they're doing, and where." George replied.

"Where did you get it?" Harry asked.

"Lifted it from Filch's office of course, first year." Fred said.

"Now, you're trying to get to Hogsmeade. There are several passages you can take, but we recommend this one. The Hunchbacked Witch Passage, it will take you straight into the Honeyduke's cellar." Fred said.

"You better hurry up though. Filch is heading this way." George stated.

"Oh Harry, don't forget when you're done to just give it a tap and say 'Mischief managed', otherwise anyone can read it." Both twins said.

"Well, let's get going then." Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey here's chapter 6. Please right reviews, I really want feedback. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.** **See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Truth and the Patronus Charm**

**Dedicated to my coauthors DevilDragon8 and Bethany.**

So Harry and Samantha went through the hunchbacked witch statue passageway, and discovered that they were in the cellar of Honeyduke's, just like Fred and George said they'd be. So the two friends made their way up into the shop where they saw most of their friends enjoying the little sweets shop. They made their way to the door, but not without stealing Neville's lollipop first.

"Harry, what did you do that for?" Samantha asked in a whisper.

"I wanted to try something from that shop; I wasn't going to steal anything that hasn't been paid for." Harry replied.

"Good point." Samantha said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain, did I mention that?" Hermione asked as she, Ron, and the Elementals, minus Samantha stood against the fence that separated them from the Shrieking Shack.

"More than once." Ron replied.

"Do you want to get closer…to the Shrieking Shack?" Hermione asked.

'Oh, I'm fine right here." Ron replied.

"What's wrong Ron? It's just an old building." Jimmy stated.

"I think I'm with Ron on this one." Bethany said.

"Well well, are you two shopping for your new dream home? An annoying voice said. Everyone turned to see Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Pike. "Bit big for you isn't it Weasley; doesn't your family sleep in one room?" Malfoy asked, bitter sarcasm present in his voice.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Oh, not very friendly, boys I think it's time we taught Weasley not mess with his superiors." Malfoy stated.

"I hope you don't mean yourself." Hermione remarked.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you pathetic mudblood!" Malfoy sniped.

Suddenly Malfoy was hit with a snowball, but there was no one in sight that could have thrown it. Then there were more snowballs coming from the same direction, hitting Malfoy and his cronies. The hilarious actions only continued as Pike's hat was pulled over his eyes and he was being dragged by his scarf. Crabbe was pantsed and pushed to the ground, and to make it even funnier, Pike was dragged right toward him and they had a collision. Nothing was funnier however, than when Malfoy was apparently kicked in the shin by whatever the invisible force was and then dragged in the direction of the Shrieking Shack. When the invisible force finally let go of him, Malfoy and his cronies were gone within thirty seconds.

The Elementals, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh even after the whole scene ended, but then they felt something tugging at their hats and hair, and that's when they realized who the invisible pranksters were.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Samantha!" Chelsea said.

At that moment both Gryffindors threw off the cloak, revealing themselves to their friends, laughing the whole time.

"Blimey Harry, it isn't funny." Ron said with a hint of shock in his voice.

"Samantha, you kicked Malfoy in the shin, didn't you?" Amelia asked.

"Who else would?" Samantha replied.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Those weasels, they never told me about any Marauders' Map." Ron stated.

"Does it really show you where everyone is?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, how do you think we found you guys?" Samantha replied.

"Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it into Professor McGonagall; aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, along with his invisibility cloak." Ron said sarcastically.

"Oh look, it's Madam Rosmerta, Ron fancies her." Hermione said sarcastically while pointing out the owner of the Three Broomsticks.

"I do not!" Ron replied.

They watched as Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, and Cornelius Fudge, the Minster of Magic, arrived and talked with Madam Rosmerta. They eventually got into the topic of Sirius Black because Madam Rosmerta was complaining about how the ministry was sending dementors into her pub. Eventually Harry's name was brought up and when Ron, Hermione, and four of the Elementals looked to their right, they noticed that Harry and Samantha were gone and invisible foot prints were heading in the direction of the pub.

"Geez Harry and I thought I was the one who usually does all the dragging." Samantha commented.

The others tried to follow them in, but mean talking heads shooed them away, telling them that no under aged wizard were allowed in today. Harry and Samantha made their way to the upstairs room of the pub where they listened as the older wizards talked about Sirius Black.

"Now what does Sirius Black have to do with Harry Potter?" Madam Rosmerta.

"Well, years ago when the Potters realized that they weren't safe, they decided to go into hiding; and one of the only people who knew where they were was their friend, Sirius Black." Professor McGonagall explained.

"So Sirius Black betrayed the Potters?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Not only did Sirius Black tell You-Know-Who where to find the Potters, but he's also part of the reason their dead." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Didn't anybody try to warn them?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"Peter Pettigrew, who also knew where they were, tried to warn them." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"He was a small thing of a boy, always trailing after Sirius." McGonagall explained. "Anyway, he tried to warn the Potters, but Sirius Black got to him first."

"Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew, he destroyed him! A finger, that's all they ever found of Pettigrew." Fudge stated.

"Now, what is the point is all of this?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"The point is that Sirius Black is, and remains to this day, Harry Potter's godfather." Professor McGonagall stated.

Harry and Samantha just stood there in shock, not believing anything they just heard.

"Harry, come on, let's get out of here." Samantha whispered.

And with that the two Gryffindors were bolting down the stairs and out of the pub.

"You guys look." Chelsea said pointing to the set of foot prints that were moving out of the pub.

The foot prints of their invisible friends knocked over the little dwarf choir that was singing Christmas carols and went off into the direction of the woods.

"Sorry." Hermione said to the little choir as the six friends heading toward the woods.

"Sorry, Merry Christmas." Amelia said to the choir.

The footprints eventually ended and everyone heard crying from a large rock where the footprints stopped. Hermione and Jimmy approached the rock and pulled the invisibility cloak off once they were sure they grabbed hold of it. They found Harry and Samantha sitting on the rock; Samantha was hugging Harry as he cried. Once Harry noticed that he was no longer under the cloak, he took his head off of Samantha's shoulder and looked at Hermione.

"Harry, what happened?" She asked.

"He was their friend, and he betrayed them…He was their friend!" Harry yelled.

They others just looked at him in disbelief.

"_I don't think I've seen him like this since the whole heir of Slytherin fiasco last year." Chelsea thought._

"I hope he finds me, because when he does I'm going to be ready for him. When he does, I'm going to kill him!" Harry stated angrily.

"_Poor Harry and I thought I was an angry person." Samantha thought._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The Christmas holiday went by quickly, almost too quickly for the Elementals liking, but they couldn't really go anywhere besides Hogsmeade, so it wasn't a very exciting break anyway. Anyway, there weren't any classes today so they Elementals were just walking through the halls try to figure out where they should go or what they should do.

"I wonder where Harry is." Bethany said.

"He's with Lupin, said he was going to teach him how to make dementors back off." Amelia stated.

"You think we should learn how to do that too?" Jimmy asked.

"Without a doubt, after what happened at the quidditch match we definitely need to know how to make them go away." Samantha replied.

"Do you think there's someone else besides Lupin who can teach us how to perform the charm?" Chelsea asked.

"Hey, I bet Grandpa can teach it to us." Samantha replied.

"Where do we find him though?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I know where. Follow me." Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

So Samantha took them into the forest, just a few feet away from Hagrid's hut.

"Is this where you've been doing the extra training with Grandpa?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, figured it was close enough to school but far enough so no one can see me." Samantha stated.

"So how do we find Grandpa?" Jimmy asked.

"I think I can answer that." A familiar voice said.

The Elementals turned to see Merlin standing right in front of them.

"Hi Grandpa." Samantha greeted before going up to hug him.

"Hello children, what brings you all here?" Merlin asked.

"Grandpa, do you know the patronus charm?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Merlin questioned.

"We were wondering if you could teach it to us." Bethany said.

"Any particular reason why?" Merlin questioned them again.

"Well with all the dementors around the school and after what happened during to Harry and Samantha during the qudditch match, we want to be able to defend ourselves from them." Amelia stated.

"Very well, now the first thing you must learn about dementors is that they live off of negative emotions, so to create a shield between you and the dementor you need to think of a powerful, happy memory. Can you all do that?" Merlin asked.

The Elementals nodded.

"Now close your and think of those memories, allow them to fill you up, and let the word form, 'Expecto Patronum'. Alright, are you all ready to give it a try?" Merlin asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"I'm ready."

"So am I."

"Let's do it."

"Okay, now remember you have to keep your minds focused on those happy memories." Merlin added.

"Expecto Patronum!" The Elementals called.

Then bright white lights illuminated from their wands each taking the form of their familiars. Samantha's took the form of a dragon, Chelsea's of a kelpie, Amelia's of a phoenix, Bethany's of an acromantula, and Jimmy's of a gnome.

"Fantastic job children!" Merlin remarked.

"But Grandpa, I've heard that patronuses only take the form of average animals, why are ours in the forms of our familiars?" Amelia asked.

"Well Amelia, let's just say that you all are special like that. I must leave now, goodbye children." Merlin said before vanishing.

"Well, he seemed like he was in a hurry." Bethany said.

"Well, I'll see him again tomorrow." Samantha stated.

"And thanks to Grandpa we now know how to make dementors back off." Amelia added.

"They better watch out." Jimmy stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey! Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to, but I'm back at college now. I'm almost done though, and DevilDragon8 and I want to finish this by Comic Con in October. Please write reviews. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Prediction and the Execution**

Today was the day of Buckbeak's hearing and The Elementals and the Trio all knew that Hagird was going to need their support no matter what the verdict of the hearing was. Everyone was dressed in their casual outfits. Samantha was wearing a baggy black and white dragon t-shirt, black jeans, and a pair of red and black sneakers; her hair was down. Chelsea was wearing a light blue camisole top under a navy blue zip-up sweat shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of navy colored Converse sneakers; her hair was in a half up half down do. Bethany was wearing a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of purple Converse sneakers; her hair was back in a braid. Amelia was wearing a white camisole top under a long silver colored cardigan, blue jeans, and a pair of gray Ugg boots; her hair was in a ponytail. Jimmy was wearing a dark green t-shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of green and brown sneakers.

"Beautiful day today, isn't it?" Hermione commented.

"Sure if you like being ripped to pieces!" Ron replied with spite in his voice.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chelsea questioned.

"Ronald has lost his rat." Hermione said.

"I did not, your cat killed him!" Ron yelled.

"Honestly." Hermione said in annoyance.

"You guys saw how that cat was always looking at him. Scabbers is gone and I can't find him anywhere." Ron stated.

"I don't like cats either Ron, but maybe you should keep a closer eye on your pet." Samantha deadpanned.

The others just nodded in agreement.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

How did it go Hagrid, the hearing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, first the board members got up and took turns explaining why we were all there." Hagrid said skipping one of the stones in the lake. "Then I got up and did my piece. I told them Buckbeak was a good hippogriff, always cleans his feathers he does." Hagrid said skipping another rock. "Then Lucius Malfoy got up and said that Buckbeak's a vicious creature, he'd kill you at first sight. Then he asked for the worst, old Lucius did."

"They're not sacking you, are they?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not fired." Hagrid replied. "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" Hagrid bawled throwing one last stone.

The Elementals couldn't believe what they just heard. Everyone moved closer to the lake, and Chelsea and Bethany made their way into the water to give Hagrid a hug.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

When the eight Gryffindors made their way back to the common room the Elementals told the Trio that they needed sometime to themselves and they would catch up with them later. They decided that singing would probably make them a feel a little better.

"What's up guys?" Abhay asked as the Elementals as they made their way to the familiars spot in the forest.

"They're going to kill Buckbeak you guys. It's just awful!" Amelia stated.

"There's nothing you can do about?" Gollum asked.

"We can't just let him go; they'll think Hagrid did it." Jimmy replied.

"So… did you all come here to sing?" Arrow asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, we thought singing would cheer us up a little." Chelsea replied.

So Chelsea and Amelia casted the silencing spell and Samantha turned on the boom box. The song _Everytime We Touch by Cascada _came blasting through the speakers.

"Oh My God, I love this song!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Who doesn't?" Samantha replied.

"Amelia, do you want to sing first?" Chelsea asked.

"Alright." Amelia replied. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast; I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so... _

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so... _

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

"Great job Amelia." Skye stated.

"Thank you Skye." Amelia replied.

Next the song to come through the speakers was, _Untouched by The Veronicas. _

"Alright, the Veronicas!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"This song is catchy. Chelsea you want to sing it with me?" Samantha asked.

"Sure." Chelsea replied. Both the girls took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Samantha: I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah _

_Lalalala-ahlalala_

_I can't_

_Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

_Chelsea: Gimme gimme gimme what you got got_

_'Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

_'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think_

_'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye)_

_Both: I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Both: Untouched-oh_

_And I need you so much_

_Samantha: See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Alalala alalala_

_You can take take t-take take take time time_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

_Chelsea: Gimme gimme gimme all of you you_

_Don't be scared_

_I'll see you through the loneliness of wanting more a-more more_

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, or wrong or right_

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the questions left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down (down)_

_Both: I feel so untouched _

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Both: Untouched-oh, untouched _

_Untouched-oh, untouched_

_Chelsea: Alalalala alalalala_

_Both: Untouched-oh_

_Samantha: Alalalala alalalala_

_Both: I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Both: I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Both: Untouched_

_Untouched_

_Untouched_

_Chelsea: I want you_

"Great job girls." Arrow said.

"Yeah, you two sound great together." Claw stated.

"Thanks." Chelsea and Samantha said in unison.

Next the song _Dynamite by Taio Cruz_ came through the speakers of the boom box_._

"We're getting a lot of good songs today." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, we are. Looks like this something for you to sing." Amelia said.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Jimmy said. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I-I-I-I-I-I_

_I came to dance-dance-dance-dance_

_I hit the floor cause that's my plans plans plans plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands_

_Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Cause it goes on and on and on._

_And it goes on and on and on._

_Yeah._

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ay-oh, gotta let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ay-oh, baby let's go._

_Cause we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_I came to move move move move_

_Get out the way me and my crew crew crew crew_

_I'm in the club so I'm gonna do do do do_

_Just what the f*** came here do do do do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Cause it goes on and on and on._

_And it goes on and on and on._

_Yeah._

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ay-oh, gotta let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ay-oh, baby let's go._

_Cause we gon rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon light it up_

_Like it's dynamite._

_I'm gonna take it all like_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_I'm alone and all I_

_I'm gonna be the last one landing._

_Cause I-I-I believe it_

_And I-I-I, I just want it all, I just want it all._

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Ha-hands hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying ay-oh, gotta let go._

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying ay-ooh, baby let's go._

_Cause we gon rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite, _

_Cause I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

"Good job Jimmy. I didn't know you could rap." Gollum said.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't really consider that rapping." Jimmy replied.

"You know you didn't have to block out the curse words right? We might have 13 year old bodies but we're still mentally high school kids." Samantha stated.

"I don't know Samantha; I don't think we should curse like that in front of the readers." Chelsea stated.

"You made this T Rated." Samantha replied.

"Does anyone pay attention to the ratings?" Chelsea pointed out.

"Good point." Samantha replied.

Next the song _Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood _played on the boom box.

"I love Carrie Underwood!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Me too!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Why don't you sing this Bethany? You're the only one who hasn't sung yet." Samantha stated.

"Okay." Bethany replied. She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_Ever ever after_

_Storybook endings _

_Fairy tales coming true_

_Deep down inside _

_We want to believe they still do_

_In our secretest heart_

_It's our favorite part of the story_

_Let's just admit _

_We all want to make it to_

_Ever ever after_

_If we just don't get it our own way_

_Ever ever after_

_It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion_

_Wear your heart on your sleeve_

_Sometimes you reach what's realest _

_By making believe_

_Unafraid, unashamed_

_There is joy to be claimed in this world_

_You even might wind up _

_Being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after_

_Though the world will tell you _

_It's not smart_

_Ever ever after_

_The world can be yours _

_If you let your heart_

_Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart _

_Feels it's flying_

_Your head feels it's spinning_

_Each happy ending's _

_A brand new beginning_

_Let yourself be enchanted_

_You just might break through_

_To ever ever after_

_Forever could even start today_

_Ever ever after_

_Maybe it's just one wish away_

_Your ever ever after_

_Ever ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_For ever ever after_

"Wow, that was really good Bethany." Abhay stated.

"Thank you." Bethany replied.

"Hey, what Disney movie was that song from again?" Jimmy asked.

"It's from _Enchanted_." Amelia replied.

Just as Amelia finished her sentence the song _Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga _came on.

"Is this Lady Gaga?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, do any of you girls know the lyrics to song?" Samantha asked.

"Not by heart." Bethany replied.

"Idon't think I've heard this one until now." Amelia stated.

"Alright, I'll sing it then." Samantha stated.

_Midnight rush, with a pen in my hand_

_Inkin Lincoln, sand-script with a fan_

_Remembering me, before we began_

_Sometimes I felt so Def in the Jam_

_But the ones who loved me, told me to stop_

_Like homegirl can't catch shit if it drops_

_A superwoman chick, you know that I am_

_Some shit don't fly by me in a man_

_Cuz I do not accept any less_

_Than someone just as real, as fabulous_

_Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA_

_Won't sign away my life to_

_Someone whose got the flavor_

_But don't have no follow through_

_Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA_

_Wont sign no monkey papers_

_I don't do funny business_

_Not interested in fakers_

_Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA_

_Oo ohhhh_

_Don't want no PAPER GANGSTA_

_Oo ohhh_

_Got something really shiny to start_

_Want me to sign there on your Range Rover heart?_

_I've heard it before_

_Yeah, the dinners were nice_

_Till your diamond words melted into some ice_

_You should been rapping to the beat of my song Mr. California,_

_PAPER GANGSTA and I'm lookin' for love, not an_

_empty page full of stuff that means nothing but_

"_you've been played"_

_Cuz I do not accept any less_

_Than someone just as real, as fabulous_

_[CHORUS X2] _

"Wow, that was really good Samantha." Claw said.

"Thank you Claw." Samantha replied.

Then the song _Beautiful Liar by Beyoncé and Shakira _started to play.

"I remember this song." Chelsea stated.

"Yeah, didn't they win an award for this?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, who wants to sing with me?" Chelsea asked.

"I will." Bethany replied.

_Both: Ay! Ay!_

_(Nobody likes being played)_

_Ay!_

_Oh, Beyoncé, Beyoncé_

_Oh, Shakira, Shakira_

_(Hey!)_

_Chelsea: He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_Bethany: I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about_

_Chelsea: He kissed me, he's a one and only beautiful liar_

_(Yes!)_

_Bethany: Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about_

_Bethany: We'll never know,_

_Chelsea: why are we the ones who suffer?_

_Bethany: I have to let go_

_Chelsea: He won't be the one to cry_

_Both: Ay! Let's not kill the karma_

_Ay! Let's not start a fight_

_Ay! It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_Bethany: Oh! Can't we laugh about it?_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_Oh! It's not worth our time_

_Oh! We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_Bethany: I trusted him but when I followed you I saw you together_

_Chelsea: I didn't know about you then 'til I saw you with him when, yeah_

_Bethany: I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing_

_Chelsea: You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong?_

_Bethany: We'll never know _

_Chelsea: when the pain and heartbreaks over?_

_Bethany: I have to let go_

_Chelsea: The innocence is gone!_

_Both: Ay! Let?s not kill the karma_

_Ay! Let?s not start a fight_

_Ay! It?s not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_Bethany: Oh! Can't we laugh about it?_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_Oh! It's not worth our time_

_Oh! We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

_Bethany: Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed_

_Chelsea: And I wish I could free you of the hurt and the pain_

_Both: But the answer is simple, he's the one to blame!_

_Hey!_

_Both: Ay! Beyoncé, Beyoncé_

_Ay! Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh! Beyoncé, Beyoncé_

_Oh! Shakira, Shakira_

_(Hey!)_

_Both: Ay! Let?s not kill the karma_

_Ay! Let?s not start a fight_

_Ay! It?s not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_Bethany: Oh! Can't we laugh about it?_

_(Ha ha ha)_

_Oh! It's not worth our time_

_Both: Oh! We can live without him_

_Just a beautiful liar_

"Great job you guys." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, you two sound really good together." Amelia added.

"Thank you." Chelsea and Bethany said in unison.

Then the song _Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson _ came on.

"I remember when this first came out. It was such a hit." Amelia said.

"Do you know all the words to it Amelia, because I know I don't?" Chelsea said.

"Neither do I. Samantha said.

"Me either." Bethany said.

"I think I do." Amelia said before starting to sing.

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise...It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

_Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_

_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true_

_When Miss Independence walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally feel..._

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_

_To feel (to feel) what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_

_When love, when love is true... _

"That was really good Amelia." Skye commented.

"Thank you Skye." Amelia replied.

_Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings _was the next song to come through the speakers of the boom box.

"Oh my God, I love this song too!" Bethany exclaimed.

"So do I!" Chelsea replied.

"It looks like it's your turn again Jimmy." Samantha stated.

"Alright." Jimmy deadpanned.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_[Chorus:]_

_Lace off your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3,2,1 now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_[Chorus]_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run, don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me _

"Good job Jimmy." Chelsea said.

"Thanks." Jimmy replied.

"Well, I think we've had enough singing for today." Samantha stated.

"I agree." Amelia replied.

So the Elementals turned off the boom box, said goodbye to the familiars and went back to the common room to meet up with the trio.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning the Elementals, minus Samantha, and the Trio were sitting in Divination class, listening to Professor Trelawney go on about how to use a crystal ball to look into the future. She walked over to the Trio's table, and Hermione told her that she possibly saw the Grimm within the crystal ball. Professor Trelawney told her that from the moment she stepped into the classroom she sensed that she did not possess the eye for the subject. Hermione clearly took this as an insult because she knocked the crystal ball of the table and got up and left the classroom.

"Was it something I said?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"I believe that she was insulted by what you said Professor." Chelsea replied.

"_Bloody Hell! I hope Samantha is having a better time than we are." Jimmy thought._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha was in the forest training with Grandpa. The sessions were usually the same. Grandpa would have her do target practice, then he'd test her control, and he'd have her practice with her sword near the end.

"You did very good today Samantha. I believe that your powers are almost near their maximum potential." Merlin stated.

"Thank you Grandpa. What will they be like at their maximum potential?" Samantha asked.

"I'm afraid that you will have to wait to find out Samantha, but by this summer's end I believe that you and the others will discover things that you can do with your powers that you all thought could never happen." Merlin stated.

"Oh. Say Grandpa, out of all the classes to have me skip, why Divination?" Samantha asked.

"Let me ask you this Samantha, every time you got a bad feeling about something, did something horrible usually happen?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, something almost always happened." Samantha replied.

"And when you use your tarot cards, how many people tell you that your readings were accurate?" Merlin asked.

"A lot, in fact Chelsea told me that all the readings I've done for her are accurate." Samantha replied.

"Exactly, you already possess that kind of gift. You don't need Divination to tell you that you possess an ability you already know you have." Merlin stated.

"Grandpa, you really surprise me sometimes." Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

After class the six friends were walking down the stairs of that led to the Divination class room. They all couldn't believe that Hermione did what she did before.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Bethany replied.

"We should return this." Harry stated, picking up the crystal ball that Hermione knocked out of the class room earlier.

"I'm not going back up there." Ron stated.

"I'll go with you Harry." Jimmy said.

"Go on back to the common room you guys; we'll catch up with you later." Jimmy said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

So Jimmy and Harry placed the crystal ball back on the table, but then they could have sworn that they saw a face within the crystal ball, just when they were about to look closer Harry felt a hand fly onto his shoulder.

"Professor Trelawney." Harry said as he and Jimmy turned to see the Divination teacher behind them.

"He will return tonight." Professor Trelawney stated in a voice that was clearly not her own.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm sorry?" Harry said.

"Tonight, he who betrayed his friends at school will return to Hogwarts. Innocent blood will be shed, and servant will be reunited once more." Then Professor Trelawney's voice went back to normal. "I'm sorry dear boy, did you say something?"

"No." Harry said almost too quickly.

Harry and Jimmy nearly bolted out of the classroom and back to the common room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The second Harry and Jimmy got to the common room they told the others exactly what Professor Trelawney said. Then they made their way to Hagrid's hut to give him comfort.

"What could she have possibly meant by that?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about it." Samantha stated as the eight friends walked right by the executioner, who was sharpening his axe.

"I can't believe that they're going to kill Buckbeak. This is terrible." Hermione said as they crossed the bridge.

"It just got worse." Ron stated.

The eight friends saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Pike standing in the middle of the stone formation.

"Well look who's here. Come to see the show?" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"You…. You foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach." Hermione yelled pointing her wand at Malfoy's neck. He actually looked scared.

"Hermione, no, he's not worth it!" Ron stated.

Hermione lowered he wand, Malfoy just laughed at this, but then to everyone's surprise Hermione punched Malfoy right in the face.

"Wow!" The Elementals exclaimed.

Samantha went over to where Malfoy's cronies were picking him up off the ground. She gave Malfoy an evil glare before kicking him in the groin.

Within five seconds, Malfoy and his cronies were gone.

"That felt good." Hermione stated.

"Not good, brilliant." Ron said.

"I think I had a bad influence on you Hermione." Samantha stated.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look at him, he's miserable." Hagrid said looking at Buckbeak outside his window.

"Why don't we just let him go?" Harry asked.

"They'll know it was me. That would only cause trouble for Dumbledore." Hagrid stated. "Good man Dumbledore, coming down ye know, says he wants to stay with me when, you know."

"We'll stay with you too Hagrid." Hermione said.

"You'll do no such thing. I don't want ye all to see such a thing. Oh, before I forget, I have something for ye Ron." Hagrid said walking over to one of the various flower pots on his table and pulled out, Ron's rat.

"Scabbers, you're alive!" Ron said taking his rat from Hagrid.

"Better keep a closer eye on your pets Ron." Hagrid said.

"I believe you owe someone an apology." Hermione said to Ron.

"Right, when I see Crookshanks, I'll tell him." Ron said.

"I meant me!" Hermione exclaimed.

Just then one of the flower pots broke and everyone turned to see what caused it. Harry picked up something that was in the powder residue that the now broken flower pot was holding, it looked like some kind of shell. Then he felt something thump the back of his head.

"Ow!" Harry said in pain.

"What was that?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh no!" Hagrid said looking out the window. Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, and the executioner were all heading toward Hagrid's hut. "You all need to get out of here; you'll be in a lot of trouble if they find ye here, especially you Harry." Hagrid stated.

The eight Gryffindors quickly made their way out of Hagrid's hut through the back door and hid behind the pumpkins as the three elder wizards walked to Hagrid's front door. Hermione looked over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Amelia asked.

"I thought I saw…nothing." Hermione replied.

"Let's go." Harry stated.

The eight friends ran back up the stone formation and watched in sadness as the executioner raised his axe. When they heard the sound of slicing girls couldn't help but cry, except for Samantha that is. Chelsea and Samantha both hugged Harry, who returned the embrace. Amelia and Hermione were crying into his shoulder, Ron used his free arm to hug both girls. Bethany cried into Jimmy's shoulder.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed, he looked to see that his finger was bleeding and Scabbers was running off. Ron followed after him, the others chasing after him.

Ron finally caught the rat under a tree. The others looked to see where they actually were.

"Harry you do realize what tree this is." Hermione said.

"Ron, Ron move!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, Hermione, you guys, run, it's the Grimm." Ron said pointing to behind the other Gryffindors.

Everyone turned to see the big black dog snarling at all of them. It ran toward all of them, but instead of attacking any of them it went right toward Ron. The dog grabbed Ron by the leg and dragged him under the stump of the Whomping Willow. The seven remaining Gryffindors made a run toward where the dog took Ron, but the Whomping Willow started to move, everyone was trying so hard to dodge it as its branches came toward them, but it grabbed a hold of Hermione and Jimmy and started to swing them around.

"_Great, I'm being betrayed by my own element!" Jimmy thought._

The others were continuing to dodge to tree's branches, but Hermione grabbed onto Harry and he was being swung around by the tree as well. After about five minutes the tree let go of the three students and threw them under its stump.

"Come on, we have to find Ron." Samantha said to the rest of the girls.

Chelsea, Amelia, and Bethany nodded before following Samantha under the stump of the Whomping Willow.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hey! So this is probably the longest chapter ever, it's over 5000 words. Since I'm back at school though DevilDragon8 and I really want to get this done before Comic Con in October. Please read and review! Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Peter Pettigrew**

So Samantha, Chelsea, and Amelia found Jimmy, Harry, and Hermione all lying on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Chelsea asked.

"We just got attacked by a tree; what do you think?" Jimmy replied.

"We're fine. Come on we have to find Ron." Harry stated, and with that the seven friends continued down the mysterious tunnels under the Whomping Willow.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

A few minutes later the friends found themselves climbing up an olden wooden stair case, the tunnels seemed to have led them into this familiar looking wood structure.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack aren't we?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah we are." Harry replied.

"The Whomping Willow is connected to the Shrieking Shack. What else is new?" Samantha deadpanned.

The Gryffindors continued to walk up the rotting staircase until they discovered what looked like a bedroom. They noticed a familiar figure on the floor at the end of the room.

"Ron!" Hermione explained as she spotted their injured friend.

Everyone ran over to where Ron was sitting.

"Ron, the dog, where is it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's a trap! He's the dog, he's an animagus!" Ron exclaimed pointing to the opposite end of the room.

The others turned to see, none other than escaped prisoner Sirius Black looking at all of them, an evil smile upon his face.

"If you're going to kill Harry you'll have to kill us too!" Hermione said as everyone minus Ron moved in front of Harry.

"_I really don't want to die though." Bethany thought._

"No, only one will die tonight." Black stated.

"Then it will be you!" Harry yelled pushing through the others and pinning Black to the ground, his wand pressed against his neck.

"Are you going to kill me Harry?" Black asked amusingly.

"Expelliarmus!" A new and familiar voice yelled, and just like that Harry's wand was gone.

The others looked to see Professor Lupin standing by the door frame. He began to make some mocking remarks toward Sirius before moving to help the escapee to his feet and hugging him like an old friend would.

"No, I trusted you, and all this time, you've been his friend!" Hermione yelled. "He's a werewolf, that's why he's been missing classes." She stated.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked.

"Since Professor Snape assigned the essay." Hermione replied.

"Well now Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age." Lupin said.

"Enough talking Remus, come on, let's kill him." Sirius said.

"Wait." Lupin interrupted.

"I did my waiting, twelve years of it, in Azkaban!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Very well," Lupin said handed him the wand he snatched from Harry, "but wait one more minute. Harry has the right to know why."

"I already know why! You betrayed my parents; you're the reason they're dead!" Harry said unhappily.

"No Harry, he didn't betray your parents, but someone else did. Someone, who I believed to be dead until now." Lupin stated.

"Who was it then?! Harry asked.

"Peter Pettigrew! And he's here, in this room. Come on come out Peter, come out come out and play!" Sirius yelled like a madman.

"Expelliarmus!" Another familiar voice yelled, and soon the wand flew out of Sirius's hand.

"Well, well, well, I told Dumbledore you would be helping an old friend into the castle." Snape said stepping into the room.

"Severus…" Lupin started to say.

"And now I have the proof to give to him." Snape said looking at Sirius.

"That's very nice and all Severus, but as you can see Remus and I have business to attend to. So why don't you run off and play with your chemistry set." Sirius mocked.

"Why deny the dementors the pleasure of seeing you. I'm sure they miss you." Snape said pointing his wand at Sirius's neck.

Harry took Hermione's wand from her pocket and pointed at it at Lupin, but then quickly pointed it at Snape.

"Expeliarmus!" Harry yelled, with that Snape fell backwards onto an old disheveled bed which collapsed around him.

"Harry, what did you do?" Chelsea asked in disbelief.

"You attacked a teacher!" Hermione added.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry said looking at Lupin and Sirius.

"He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend, but apparently not." Lupin said.

"No, it's a lie. Pettigrew's dead." Harry said.

"I thought so too until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the map." Lupin replied. **(AN: Harry was on his own when that happened because it was late at night. The Elementals were actually sleeping.)**

"_Oh yeah, Harry told us about that." Chelsea thought._

"The map was lying then." Amelia stated.

"The map never lies. He's alive, and he's right there." Sirius said pointing at Ron.

"Me…I'm not…" Ron started to say.

"Not you, the rat." Sirius replied.

"Scabbers has been in my family for…" Ron said before being cut off again.

"Twelve years, a long time for a common rat, he's missing a toe isn't he?" Sirius asked.

"So?" Ron said.

"All they ever found of Pettigrew was a…" Samantha said before Sirius interrupted her.

"Finger, it was believable enough for us to believe that we killed him; and then he transformed into a rat."

"Show me." Harry said.

The Elementals watched as Lupin took the rat away from Ron and he and Sirius attempted to throw spells at the rat, until he transformed into a small, round man, with buck teeth. He looked at Lupin and Sirius called them his old friends. Then he looked at Harry and began to walk over to him telling him how he looked so much like his father. The Elementals crowded around Harry, but before Pettigrew could even try to touch him Lupin and Sirius grabbed him, pointed their wands at him and started questioning him on why he sold out Harry's parents to Voldemort. He admitted it alright.

"_Bastard, I'd die before betraying my friends." Chelsea thought._

The Elementals just stood their completely unsure of how to react to everything that was going on.

Did Harry just say that he'd rather take Pettigrew to the castle and have the dementors deal with him?

"_Harry doesn't want him dead now?!" Bethany thought._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sorry about the leg. I guess I bit a bit too hard" Sirius said apologizing to Ron.

"Too hard, you almost tore my bloody leg off!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was aiming for the rat. I usually have good precision as a dog." Sirius replied.

The Elementals came out; wands pointed at Pettigrew, listening to him beg them to spare his life. Then he went over to Ron and Hermione begging both of them to spare him.

The Elementals kept their distance from the pathetic little man, but they certainly kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Hey guys look." Bethany said gesturing toward Harry and Sirius.

"Should we go keep an idea on them?" Amelia asked.

"No, I think Harry can handle this himself." Samantha asked.

"Hey Samantha, Jimmy, can I talk to you guys for a second?" Bethany asked.

"Sure." Jimmy replied. And the three went behind the Whomping Willow to talk.

"What do you think is so important that she can't tell us?" Chelsea asked Amelia.

"I think it might have something to do with Dumbledore if she won't tell us. Either way I really hate being left out." Amelia replied.

"Yeah I do too." Chelsea said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"What did you want to talk to us about that you couldn't talk about in front of Chelsea and Amelia?" Jimmy asked.

"It's about Dumbledore." Bethany replied.

"What about him?" Samantha deadpanned.

"I finally realize why you guys don't like him, and I really don't him anymore either." Bethany stated.

"Say what?" Jimmy exclaimed.

"You guys are right, we're always in danger, we've been hurt in ways that we didn't know existed, and we have no way back to our families; I can't stand it anymore!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Well Jimmy, it looks like someone other than us finally sees the truth." Samantha said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"So what did you guys talk about?" Chelsea asked.

"That is something you'll have to wait to find out about." Bethany replied.

"_Of course she wasn't going to tell us." Amelia thought._

"_Oh, leave her alone Amelia. She's obviously not ready to tell you and Chelsea." Jimmy replied telepathically._

"_Wait, did you just talk to me telepathically Jimmy?" Amelia asked._

"_Yeah, he can do that." Samantha replied telepathically._

"_Wait so everyone can hear each other?" Amelia asked._

"_Yup, as long as Jimmy's in the conversation, we can hear each other." Samantha replied._

"_Anyway, I suggest you don't pester Bethany about this, unless you want me to share your thoughts of Percy with her." Jimmy stated._

Amelia just stood there wide-eyed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed pointing to the sky.

Everyone watched in horror as the full moon appeared behind the clouds and Professor Lupin began to transform. Sirius and Hermione tried to get through to him, but it didn't work. He made his way toward the eight Gryffindors.

Then Snape came out, about to punish Harry, but once he turned to see Lupin in werewolf form he moved in front of the Gryffindors to protect them. Just as Lupin was about to attack them, Sirius began attacking him in dog form. After getting Lupin to disappear from sight, Harry rushed right after them.

"Harry!" Samantha exclaimed as she, Jimmy, and Bethany went after him.

"You guys!" Chelsea said trying to follow them.

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere." Snape said stopping the remaining Elementals from leaving.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Samantha, Jimmy, and Bethany caught up to Harry, barely avoiding the now werewolf version of Lupin. They found him by the lake standing beside a now unconscious Sirius. They saw a swarm of dementors coming toward them. Harry used his patronus charm to create a shield.

"We have to help him." Samantha said to the others.

"Expecto Patronum!" The three yelled in unison.

Their patronuses were strong, but unfortunately they didn't last very long.

The dementors manage to attack all three of them, taking a good amount of their strength.

"No, have to stop them." Jimmy said trying to reach the wand he dropped.

Just then everyone saw a bright light that coming toward, and the dementors dispersed.

The last thing they remember seeing was a glowing white stag.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hi! Sorry this took so long, I had a lot of homework this week. The story is almost done though. Please write reviews. Disclaimer: I only the OCs. See you in the next chapter!**

HT


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Back in Time**

**Dedicated to my coauthor DevilDragon8**

The Elementals woke up in the hospital wing a few hours later to find that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there as well.

"What happened last night?" Bethany asked.

"You guys fainted after the dementor attack last night." Amelia said.

"What happened to Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Harry, listen, the dementors took him away and….." Hermione stopped midsentence.

"They're going to kill him aren't they?" Harry asked.

"No, worse, they're going to suck out his soul." Hermione replied.

Then Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.

"Headmaster, you have to stop them." Hermione pleaded running over to him.

"Black's telling the truth." Harry stated.

"It's true sir, he didn't do anything." Chelsea chimed in.

"It was Scabbers who did it." Ron said from his hospital bed.

"Scabbers?" Dumbledore asked

Ron explained that Scabbers was his rat, but he wasn't really a rat, but then he started rambling about how he got Scabbers.

"Please sir, you have to do something." Amelia said.

"Trust me when I say that I believe all of you, but there is nothing that I can do. What we need is more time. If we had three hours more, then perhaps another life could be saved. Oh by the way, I find it easiest to start by retracing my steps. Good night." Dumbledore said before closing the door and walking away.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Samantha deadpanned.

"Sorry Ron, but seeing how you can't walk." Hermione said pulling out an unusual device on a long gold chain and putting it around her and Harry's necks.

"Wait Hermione, we want to come with you guys." Samantha stated.

"Yeah, we want to help." Chelsea chimed in.

"Don't think you can stop us." Amelia added.

"Alright then." Hermione replied.

"What about us?" Bethany said referring to her and Jimmy.

"Are you two crazy, after how those dementors attacked us, you're probably even bigger targets than the rest of us. Plus you guys are too tired." Samantha stated.

"And you're not?" Jimmy asked.

"No not at all." Samantha replied.

With that Hermione turned the small device slowly and Harry, Samantha, Amelia, and Chelsea watched as things around them seemed to move backwards.

"What just happened?" Chelsea asked.

"Seven thirty, where were we at seven thirty?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, going to Hagrid's I think." Harry said.

"Let's go." Hermione stated.

So the five friends made their way across the bridge, and saw something they'd never imaging seeing, themselves from a couple of hours ago.

"That's us, but how?" Harry asked.

Hermione tugged at him so he was looking at her, and not at the scene that happened the previously.

"This is a time turner Harry. McGonagall gave this to me first term; this is how I've been getting to my classes." She said explaining the tiny device.

"I still don't quite understand." Harry replied.

"She turns the hour glass and we go back in time, it's not rocket science." Samantha deadpanned.

The Gryffindors turned their attention back the scene with Malfoy.

"Nice punch." Harry commented on Hermione's blow to Malfoy.

"Thanks. Malfoy's coming." Hermione warned.

They climbed out the bridge windows, quickly avoiding being spotted by Malfoy and his cronies.

"Let's go." Samantha said once their past selves were out of sight.

The five friends ran to the pumpkin patch behind Hagrid's hut and noticed that Buckbeak was still there.

"We can still save him." Chelsea said.

"Well I'm not planning on us watching him die again." Samantha stated.

Everyone watched as they talked to Hagrid, then they noticed Fudge arriving with Dumbledore and the executioner.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Amelia asked.

Hermione noticed a small shell on top one of the pumpkins and through it in the direction of Hagrid's hut. The pot from before smashed. Then she took a rock and got Harry in the back of the neck.

"Sorry." Hermione said to Harry who groaned in pain.

Once they saw themselves exit through back of Hagrid's hut they went to hide behind the trees.

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" Hermione asked.

Everyone moved quickly as their past selves turned to look at the spot they were hiding in.

Once their past selves were gone they moved to were Buckbeak was, after nearly getting caught by Every adult present in Hagrid's hut and feeding Buckbeak some dead ferrets, they managed to get him into the forest. They watched as the executioner smashed the pumpkins in anger. Once all adults were out of sight the five friends made their way toward the Whomping Willow.

They watched as the tree tortured Harry, Hermione, and Jimmy. Then once Lupin, and then Snape entered the secret passage, they just waited for their past selves to come out.

"Hermione… Harry began, when I was down by the lake I thought I saw someone conquer the patronus, and that person made the dementors go away." Harry said.

"Only a truly powerful person could do that, that's what Dumbledore said." Hermione stated.

"It was my dad." Harry stated plainly.

"Harry, your dad is…" Amelia began to say before Harry interrupted.

"Dead, I know, but I know what I saw." Harry replied.

They continued to wait and once they all came out Harry explained what he and Sirius where talking about. Then they looked as past Samantha, Jimmy, and Bethany moved away from the others to talk.

"What were you guys discussing?" Harry asked Samantha.

"It's complicated." Samantha replied. Then he looked at Chelsea and Amelia.

"We don't know, and honestly if we did it would probably be too difficult to explain." Chelsea stated.

Once Lupin was transforming they watched as the beast made its way toward past Harry who chased after Sirius.

Hermione let out a howl, and the werewolf moved away from Harry; only it started making its way toward the friends.

"Run!" Chelsea exclaimed in a whisper.

The five Gryffindors came in contact with the creature, but lucky for them Buckbeak came to their rescue.

They made their way down toward the lake where past Harry, Samantha, Jimmy, Bethany and Sirius were being attacked. The girls hid behind a tree further away from Harry and Hermione were. Harry told them not to panic, reassuring the girls that his dad would appear.

"Samantha, I know this doesn't seem like they right time but can we discuss something?" Amelia asked.

"Sure." Samantha replied.

"What is it?" She asked.

"The patronus." Chelsea stated.

"What about it?" Samantha asked.

"Do you ever wonder how we were able to get the hang of it so quickly?" Amelia asked.

"Yes actually, so I asked Grandpa about it during our last training session. Apparently it's like how our powers work, our extreme emotion give our patronuses strength." Samantha explained.

"So they more we feel, the more power we release?" Chelsea asked.

"Basically yes." Samantha replied.

"Harry, you can't be seen!" They heard Hermione say. Next thing they knew Harry was about to perform the patronus charm.

"I think it's time we put the patronuses to use." Samantha stated.

The girls moved from behind the tree to stand near Harry.

"Expecto Patronum!" They yelled, and with that their patronuses released themselves from their wand, with an amount of strength they never had before, making all the dementors disappear.

"_We did it!" Chelsea thought._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Here's a new chapter to make up for the wait I made you guys go through for chapter 9. Please write reviews! Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. See you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Surprise Gift**

"We did it." Chelsea said in disbelief.

"We conquered the patronus." Amelia stated in shock.

"Oh, I knew you girls would." Hermione said.

Amelia, Samantha, and Chelsea just looked at her in shock.

"What?" Samantha deadpanned.

"I've seen you guys do it before." Hermione stated.

"When?" Samantha asked.

"You guys, we should really go free Sirius before the dementors get to him first." Harry said.

"Harry's right, let's go." Amelia replied.

"But we all can't fit on Buckbeak's back." Chelsea stated.

"Harry and I will go free Sirius; meet us in the courtyard in front of the clock tower." Hermione said.

"Alright." Samantha agreed.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The girls waited in the courtyard, they honestly thought that Harry and Hermione would show up with Buckbeak and Sirius before they got there; after all they had to run all the way back.

"Do you think they got to him in time?" Chelsea asked.

"Of course, I mean the clock hasn't struck midnight yet, there should still be time." Samantha said.

Right on cue Harry, Hermione, and Sirius were flying down towards them on Buckbeak.

"You guys okay?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, thankfully we got there before the dementors did." Harry said.

"I'll be forever in debt to all of you for this." Sirius said gratefully.

"You really are the brightest witch for of your age." He said looking at Hermione. Then he looked at Chelsea, Samantha, and Amelia.

"And you three are some of the bravest young witches I've ever met."

"I want to go with you." Harry said to him.

"Maybe someday, but for now you belong here." Sirius said. He took his hands and put them on either sides of Harry's face. "You really do look like your father you know. Except your eyes, you have…"

"My mother's eyes, I know." Harry interrupted.

Sirius walked back toward Buckbeak and mounted the hippogriff, he turned to give the five friends on last smile, and then they flew off. The five Gryffindors were standing there for a while just looking at the sky, that is until the clock struck midnight.

"Come on, we have to get back." Samantha said.

So the five friends sprinted up to the hospital wing.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

The five Gryffindors got to the hospital wing right as the clock chimed for the twelfth time. Dumbledore was standing outside the doors.

"Well?" He asked.

"He's free; we've done it." Harry stated.

"Done what?" Professor Dumbledore fibbed. "Goodnight."

The five friends entered the hospital wing just as their past selves were disappearing.

"How did you get there?" Ron asked.

"You were just there." Jimmy said pointing to the spot where their past selves were.

"And now you're there." Bethany said pointing to them.

"What are they talking about Harry?" Hermione asked jokily.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"Honestly you guys, how can someone be in two places at once?" Amelia asked sarcastically.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Today was the last day. The Elementals were walking to the Great Hall with Harry, who had just talked to Professor Lupin. The Elementals insisted earlier on accompanying him, but he said he needed to talk to him alone.

"So he's really resigning?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, he said so himself." Harry said.

"Oh great, the first Defense against the Dark Arts teacher who's not evil and he's leaving." Jimmy deadpanned.

"Well at least he gave you the map back." Bethany said.

When Harry and the Elementals reached the Great Hall their fellow Gryffindors approached them and started to ask random questions, that none of them knew were about.

"Could I have a go Harry, after you of course?" Seamus asked.

"What?" Harry said confused.

"Let the man through." Ron said. "I told them to wait for you Harry. It was poorly wrapped, and they made me do it!" Ron said pointing an excusing finger at Fred and George.

"No we didn't!" The twins said in unison.

Harry and the Elementals looked to see that there was a Firebolt on the table.

"Who sent it?" Harry asked.

"No one knows." Ron replied.

"This came with it." Hermione said holding up a large white feather.

"Harry, Samantha, Amelia, and Chelsea just smiled.

"You got one too Samantha." Percy said.

Samantha looked to see an unopened package next to the Firebolt. She opened it to see a new broomstick. Something was quiet peculiar the broom, the Elementals looked closer only to see that the wood was covered with fragments from their familiars.

"_Grandpa." Jimmy thought._

"What is all that stuff on it though?" Neville asked.

"It looks like, scales of a Peruvian viper tooth, feathers of a phoenix, seaweed, most likely from the mane of a kelpie, hair of an acromantula, and toenails of a gnome." Hermione explained.

"Okay, that's not weird." Ron commented.

"Shut up Ron." Samantha deadpanned.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry and Samantha ran out to the courtyard with their new brooms. The other Gryffindors followed them. Harry and Samantha got on and they took off faster than light. The rest of Gryffindor house just watched in amazement.

"_Wow, what can't Grandpa do?" _Chelsea thought.

"_Nothing, Grandpa can do everything." _Jimmy deadpanned.

"_Oh, cool another thought conversation." _Bethany exclaimed.

"_Bethany, maybe we shouldn't be jumping in like that. _Amelia suggested.

"_Oh, be quiet Amelia, unless you want me making a comment about the fact that you're holding hands with Percy right now." _Bethany replied.

"_Ugh, Jimmy can we end this thought conversation please?" _Amelia asked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hello! One more chapter and then I'm done with this one. Comic Con's on Saturday, so DevilDragon8 and I have reached our goal. Please write reviews. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. See you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Work To Do**

The Elementals arrived at their beach house after a long and rather boring train and taxi ride. The familiars left right after the train, and seeing how they didn't have to make as many stops they got their first.

"Hey guys." Chelsea said as the Elementals greeted the familiars at the deck.

"How did the train ride back go?" Skye asked.

"It was alright, kind of boring though. We didn't talk much." Samantha replied.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Gollum asked.

"I want to get changed and do some training." Bethany replied.

"Me too." Samantha said.

"Ditto." Jimmy chimed in.

"Already?" Amelia asked.

"We just got back." Chelsea added.

"So, we want to train." Bethany said before she, Samantha, Jimmy walked their rooms to get changed.

"She's going to get totally into it too, isn't she?" Chelsea asked Amelia.

"I have a feeling she is." Amelia replied.

Chelsea just sighed.

"Come on, we have work to do."

She and Amelia went to their rooms to change into their battle outfits as well.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once the Elementals were all changed they went down to the deck to talk with the familiars.

"Will you guys still be the referees for our battle later?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Gollum replied.

"Yes, why wouldn't they?" A familiar and unexpected voice asked.

The Elementals turned to see Merlin standing right behind them.

"Grandpa!" The Elementals said in unison.

The girls went to hug him. Bethany saw Jimmy was just standing there, so she decided to pull him into it.

"What brings you here Grandpa?" Chelsea asked.

"I have something to tell you children, and I have something to give you Samantha." Merlin stated.

"But Grandpa, you already gave me a new broom. Thank you by the way." Samantha said.

"You're welcome. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you all about your powers."

"What about our powers?" Bethany asked.

"Your powers are getting stronger every day. With the rate that they are growing at, you will all so gain special abilities that go with your powers." Merlin stated.

"What kind of abilities Grandpa?" Samantha asked.

"Well Samantha, with your powers you will soon develop super speed. You will be able to move faster than anyone else, and not just by running."

Then he looked at Jimmy.

"Jimmy, with your powers you will soon develop super strength."

"Cool." Jimmy replied.

Next Merlin looked at Amelia.

"Amelia, you will soon have super senses. Your sight, hearing, sense of smell, touch, and taste, will be greater than any human's."

Bethany was the next person he looked at.

"Bethany, you know how your element requires you to have good aim and accuracy?"

Bethany nodded.

"Well, if you keep up the practice, you will soon have perfect marksmanship."

Finally he looked at Chelsea.

"Chelsea, have you ever heard the expression 'blood is thicker than water'?"

"Yes." Chelsea replied.

"Well, if you soon will be able to sense when others move before they even do so, by feeling the flow of the blood." Merlin stated.

"Wow!" Chelsea said.

"Alright, now I have a surprise for you Samantha." Merlin said handing her a small box.

"Tarot cards, wow thanks Grandpa!" Samantha said.

"I think you should put your gift to use in this world.

"You should have her to one for all of you. She's scarily accurate." Chelsea stated.

"I must be going now. Good bye children. I will see you again soon." Merlin said before disappearing.

"Well, I guess we should get training." Samantha stated.

"What about you tarot cards?" Chelsea asked.

"I'll do one later. Are you two coming?" She asked Amelia and Chelsea.

"You guys go on. I think we need a little rest." Chelsea replied.

"Yeah, we'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." Amelia added.

With that Samantha, Bethany, and Jimmy went to train, and Chelsea and Amelia went back into the house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Well my faithful readers, this ends of the third story. So this is the shortest story I've written so far (not counting my one shots of course). Please write reviews. In exchange I'll give you a small spoiler: The next two stories are going to have a very dark element to them. Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. See you in the next story!**


End file.
